


Why not flowers?

by MitDerSonne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crush, F/M, Kinky, Painting, Sex, Vanilla, just a teeny bit of angst for true fans ;3, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitDerSonne/pseuds/MitDerSonne
Summary: Urie finds himself in a rut after the events of the Great Dragon War. Stuck amidst loads of work, Urie the workaholic slowly begins to move on from all the business with Mutsuki, and finds himself ready for a new spark to take the place. Meanwhile, conveniently enough, Hsiao's good nose catches wind of this new feeling in the house and seeks an appropriate moment to initiate a little ... something ... for Urie.





	Why not flowers?

"Smile for the camera, Genie!" - Hige shouted from the back rows during the promotion of Ching-Li Hsiao. 

A clicking sound, and the ceremony was near its end. Hsiao was the only one among the Quinx to achieve a promotion so early after the renewal of CCG after the war was over. Apparently her skills as one of the last remaining Sunlit Garden children were quite noticeable even among the authorities, and she was now a Superior Peacekeeper in the 1st ward. Maybe it helped a little that Urie was in the commission that decided on the promoted staff, but her achievement was entirely on her own. The others were cheering from the back, and even the new members of the Chateau gave a warm round of applause despite not knowing Hsiao personally yet.

The kind smile of the cute but fierce investigator was the pearl of the ceremony. She was usually quite introverted even compared to others in the Qs Squad, but today she was beaming and didn't bicker with Hige, her rival of sorts, even once. Saiko, Higemaru and Hsiao went back to the Chateau on foot, they weren't rushing at all. Urie could not attend the ceremony despite being one of the main organisators and Hsiao noticed the empty seat on the front row with a tiny speck of disappointment. The trio stopped at a takeaway place on their way home, and while Hige and Saiko had a slurping competition over a soda bottle, Hsiao replayed the happy moments of the day in her mind. The smile her superior Marude gave her when he put the medal around her neck, the 30 minutes she spent beforehand exploring her wardrobe in search of a skirt that she actually liked and even the selfies that Saiko insisted they take on their ride to the destination. And the way Urie...

Right, he didn't come today. But if he had, he would have given her a knowing smirk from the front row, then clap just like the others, even though he knew best how much that promotion was worth. Maybe after the ceremony, he would have found her in the backstage and would have told her how much she has achieved in the past months, all the while noticing the make-up that she had carefully put on today. Maybe when the others were gone she would have told him to stop talking and throw her hands around his neck and-

"Genie?"

Hige's voice made her twitch back into reality. She was quite dreamy these days, very unlike her usual professionalism even in her free time.

"What?" - she tried to sound unperturbed but she couldn't deny that she got carried away.

"Somebody's dreaming about all the money in their wallet after today." 

"Shut up, lazy ass." 

Saiko let them bicker for a while as she slurped on her Cola - after all it took them 10 whole hours since their last argument. Such an achievement. Saiko wondered what the chances were that they were actually sibling but Hige, as cute as he was, was a little bit too incompetent to be a Garden child. 

"And that medal isn't even gold." - Hige was not salty about not being promoted today but that didn't stop him from being a nitpicker. 

"Because the medals given out by the superiors are only steel-coated. As a symbol of the generosity of the organisation in favor of more important deeds than the promotion of its underlings. You'd know that if you attended the lecture that-"

"Let's go homeee." - Saiko cooed and hugged them both by the hips, as she led them out of the place. 

***

Saiko had a hard time finding her keys in her purse, as it was a total mess in there. After a minute or two of almost inaudible cursing towards clothes-makers for not making enough pockets, they three investigators finally got home, in the Chateau. The lights were on, surprisingly. It was just them and Urie that lived there currently, and Urie usually went straight to sleep after coming home, due to exhaustion. But this time the lights in the kitchen and living room were on and the strong smell of home-cooked food lingered even in the corridor. It wasn't even Urie's turn to cook, what was going on? 

A burst of giggling from Saiko and Hige made Hsiao go inside with them too. The food was served, 4 portions, but the cook was missing. Hsiao took her coat off and hung it on the wall before entering the living room, only to see Saiko silently but intensely laughing near the couch as Hige poked Urie's arm. The squad leader had apparently fallen asleep dead on the couch, very unlike him, hugging a few of the decorative cushions as he snored quietly. Hsiao involuntarily smiled. So that's why he was gone, he wanted to have enrgy to make them all a dinner but found it difficult to wait for them. The beautiful Taiwanese even felt a bit of guilt, it was her idea to stop at the restaurant instead of going home directly anyway. 

"Should I get the marker or a bowl of water?" - Saiko whispered through another giggle-fit. Hige's eyes had watered already, so he went to the balcony to let out the laughs he had held in. Hsiao went to the kitchen and felt a pleasant combination of delight, surprise and regret. Squad leader had cooked her favorite - traditional Taiwanese cuisine. A soft and unnoticeable blush appeared on her cheeks, accompanied by another warm smile. She really hoped Hige could wake this workaholic up so she could thank him for the dinner.

But half an hour later the black-haired sleeper on the couch still refused to wake up and only mumbled incoherently as Hsiao sat by him and caressed his shoulder. She eventually sighed and was ready to get up and go to eat with the other two (how they were still hungry after the takeaway was still a mystery to her), but then she felt a warm electricity-like sensation on her inner thigh. Urie had kept still all this while as she tried to wake him up but just as she was about to leave he put his gloved hand on her thigh, gripping it slowly, his fingers gentle but insistent. She kept her cool, trying not to be noticed by the pranksters in the other room, as she didn't want to embarrass neither herself nor Squad Leader. He was definitely still sleeping, it was very unlike him to show, well, intimacy, especially to her. Saiko hugging him from time to time was another thing entirely, she even hugged the mailman every now and then. With Hsiao Urie always remained highly professional, even though she knew he trusted her, as she was the one with the heaviest role in most of their battle formations. He rushed to her side immediately that one time she got her leg slashed by a ghoul, despite the zone being risky and full of enemies. It was only natural that she reminisced about those times just now, but that dreaminess was a foe at this exact moment. Hsiao wanted to remember this touch, though he probably wouldn't remember it. Her muscles and skin were so alarmed right now, she would jump if somebody spoke to her at this moment. She didn't dare to even take a deeper breath, out of fear of him removing his hand. She swallowed her initial embarrassment and put her own hand above his. Surprisingly, he didn't move, only occasionally pressed his fingertips on her soft skin, moving them slowly but gradually lower, until his whole palm was touching her leg. Hsiao gasped very lightly, not noticing at all how Saiko was looking at them while eating, as she pretended to listen to Hige's conspiracy theory about Star Wars. 

Saiko wasn't about to interrupt this, but she was definitely going to mention it at some point, Squad Captain would be really proud of his sleeping self getting more action than him. 

Meanwhile, Hsiao's other hand caressed the side of Urie's face, gently playing with a streak of hair that fell on his face, as his grip tightened every now and then. Her jaw slowly and involuntarily fell open, as she drowned in this little moment of intimacy she craved so much. But in the same time, she realised she had no right to be feeling this right now, while Urie probably didn't want to be woken up at all. After another minute of touches, she lifted his hand, which gripped hers instinctively, but ultimately she let it rest on the couch next to the cushion. She got up and sat on her designated seat, thankfully Hige didn't notice her absence all that much, and Saiko pretended she didn't. 

"And this is why-" Hige took a full spoon of his meal "Obi-Wan is actually Luke's real father!" 

Saiko raised her eyebrows approvingly but sarcastically, and Hsiao only glared at him from the side. 

"Weirdo" she said as she took a bite. It wasn't bad at all. Nothing like the meals of her childhood, but a very neat attempt. Blood flushed in her cheeks again, but at least now she could pretend it was from the warm food. 

"So how's Squad Leader?" - Hige asked while stuffing two more spoonfuls in his mouth.

"Unwakeable." - Hsiao smiled and Saiko giggled.

"He really seems to have worked his ass off in your honour, Genie-baby." - Saiko winked and afterwards avoided her gaze, not wanting to show that she _knew_. 

"He really shouldn't have, it's nothing big at all."

"Don't be modest! I ain't gonna pretend it's not a big achievement." - Hige added. - "Even though I'd probably do even better than you next month." 

"You wish." - she smirked.

"...Hsiao..."

The quiet snore suddenly broke the conversation. Hsiao looked confused as ever, while Saiko blushed instead of her. Awkwarddd. 

Hige was apparently just waiting for such a moment. 

"Not fair." - he stated.

"What?" - Hsiao left her spoon hanging in the air. 

"Not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"Squad Leader snores your name and not mine and I'm his favourite anyway!" - Hige pointed with his own spoon towards the sleeping commander, basically spilling all of the content of the spoon on the white tablecloth.

All three of them just sighed. Another thing to wash now. Hsiao ate up the rest of her dinner rather quickly, and the others followed suit. She smacked Hige's head from behind and wished them both good night before heading to bed. It was a tiring day today after all. She passed by the commander and gave him a warm smile, even though he was sleeping as deeply as ever. She closed the door to her room and sighed "Dumbass."

She hung the medal on her bed frame, next to two more. This one was bigger and more intricate. She goofily smiled as she rubbed the metal with her thumb. She was in her right to feel at least a little bit proud of herself. She proceeded to take off her clothes and put on her pajamas, which consisted of her underwear and a thin transparent night gown on top. Hsiao stopped in front of the mirror before dunking her official clothes into the small basket on the floor. 

She fixed her night gown and turned sideways, looking at herself from head to heels. Her black panties and bra elegantly hugged her curves, and the small ribbon in the centre of her chest was a very cute accessory, that surely pinned the attention. She trailed her middle finger along her thigh, reaching the place where Squad Leader had touched her. Hsiao was the best-looking among the group, there was no denying that, and she took extra time in the gym to make herself look good, apart from her regular need to stay fit because of work. Long and toned legs, a slim waist, rather well-endowed, with smooth skin and just as smooth black silky hair that reached her mid-back. She blew herself a kiss, a small exercise she did to boost her self-confidence when she didn't feel perfect. 

Hsiao lied on her bed, turned the lights off and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but failing to do so because of the thoughts that raced through her head. She did enjoy the whole day but what she enjoyed most...

***

The tired investigator woke up at about 6 am the next day, a lazy Saturday, not remembering at all what had happened after he had cooked the dinner. Oh yeah, he sat on the couch to wait for the others and... yeah. He moved about and eventually sat up, revealing a small note tucked in his pocket, that he forgot to put on the table beforehand. 

_"Congratulations, Hsiao."_

Urie murmured something about the long work hours before heading to the kitchen, fixing himself a small breakfast and storming off to the little garage-like building next to the Chateau - his artist's lounge. He threw the small note in the bin there, not wanting anybody to find it anymore. He sighed before running his hands through his hair and taking his shirt off (apparently he was too tired last night to even change clothes). He put on his black sweater and remained in his blue jeans. After moving some of his old paintings to the side, he decided to vent his stress into another one, pulling up a new canvas from a big pile. 

He made quick sketches of the figure he had in mind, a female body from the back side, accompanied by a small bird on her shoulder. When finally content with the result, he took out the paintbrush and start murmuring as he painted her back. 

"If I had slept more the night beforehand..." ("But you were busy with documentation.")

When he finished the general colouring he opened a window to let in some fresh air and looked at the clock. 8:34. How quickly time flew today.

An unexpected knock on the door took Urie out of his concentration zone. He didn't expect it,first of all, so early, and secondly, Saiko didn't even knock on the door, she just stormed in. He sighed and put the brush in the glass of water before going to the door to open. He was surprised, pleasantly, but he wouldn't admit it, to see Hsiao there in her ordinary home clothes - a loose greenish sweater and black sport shorts, but what caught his attention was the small bun she made on her head. Urie took a millisecond to examine his guest before moving to the side:

"Good morning, Hsiao."

"Good morning, Senpai"

She stood at the door frame, even though his body language suggested that she could enter anyway. She looked at the painting in the centre, the one he had just started.

"Come in, I am not busy." - Urie didn't wait for her to muster the courage for more formalities. 

She entered and sat on the small sofa next to the canvas, getting a closer look. Hsiao leaned in closer, examining the small details on the fingers of the girl.

"I really enjoyed that gesture of yours last night, even though you weren't there to see my happy reaction." - She suddenly said as she didn't flinch or turn towards him at all.

He smirked absolutely unnoticed. 

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. Taiwanese cuisine turned out to be somewhat of a challenge." - he admitted as he looked to the side, avoiding her gaze.

"It was _very_ tasty."

He smiled at her. She found that smile halfway cute and halfway mysterious. He didn't usually act so soft around her. 

"Hey, sorry for not being able to attend yesterday. I still want to congratulate you on the promotion though." - he said while coming back to his work, examining the details. 

"Thank you, Senpai." - She smiled warmly and nodded. They both felt a weird sensation from the inside, they really enjoyed each other's company and they definitely trusted each other but the formalities remained as a large cliff between them, especially since both of them couldn't jump over the awkwardness.

"Also, you made me feel special last night, despite sleeping though it." - Hsiao giggled, moving a streak of her hair behind her ear while looking at him with her piercing shiny grey eyes. 

Urie froze for a moment but smiled back. "Again, sorry, and I hope the dinner was tasty anyway."

Oh, she didn't mean the dinner at all. But she had no intention of telling him about the touch. She had another idea in mind, and was especially pleased in the morning when she found that he had woken up early and had gone to paint in his hideout. Saiko and Hige were still sleeping, probably would do so till 11. 

How convenient.

She got up and went behind him, then leaned on the table next to him, brushing her fingers along his back as she passed, seemingly unintentionally. Hsiao then proceeded to take out her phone and dig out an article on some website before showing it to Urie. As he read, she explained. 

"Look, I've always enjoyed watching you paint and draw so now that I found out about this style of art, I got curious if maybe I could be your model for once."

Urie's face, maybe for the first time in years, flushed with blood and got a nice red tomato-ish colour as he read the article and occasionally looked at her, just to see she was just as much of a blushing mess. 

It was an article about body-painting. 

"Hsiao, I-"

"I mean, you don't have to." she continued "Actually, this is weird, I am sorry, Senpai."

As she tried to take her phone back from his hand, she touched his fingers, this time with no gloves to hide them, but he held back.

"Actually, I was curious to try this out too."

Hsiao didn't expect this turn of events. Her plan was to be more confident and insistent, but she turned out to be a scaredy-cat in the end. And still, he showed interest or...?

"Do you have something in mind?" - he asked as he finally gave her her phone back.

"Maybe..." - she looked around and peeked out of the small window. 

"So?" - he smiled as he turned his back to her and took out a collection of nice soft pastel-coloured paints, partially suited for more delicate canvases, perfect for skin.

"Why not flowers?" - she suggested as he looked at her.

He thought for a second before pulling out a chair with a soft leather seat. "You are the canvas, so why not."

She giggled. Both of them were blushing, there was no denying that now. At least that helped her ease up to him, and vice versa.

"How do you prefer, on the back or...?" he murmured "I am no expert anyway..."

"I'd rather look at you painting, so I'd prefer it to the front." 

Sometimes Hsiao got even herself surprised with those random bursts of confidence and excitement. Looks like she'll have to keep up this confident facade if she wanted any _results_.

His jaw was halfway dropped but Urie quickly regained composture again. His hand trembled a bit as it held the brush before he figured out something.

"You'll have to-"

"I know, _Senpai_." - she replied quickly as she pulled her sweater overhead. It was now or never. She used the millisecond during which the sweater blocked her vision to take a breath and then took it off, revealing the bra she had slept with, a simple black one with a small ribbon in the centre. Her skin trembled from the abrupt movement, as she folded the sweater and handed it to him.

Urie's blush was now the most prominent thing in the room, which is kind of difficult with Hsiao's breasts in there too. He closed his lips shut and looked her in the eyes, before taking the sweater and putting it on the sofa as the girl sat on the chair, her hands awkwardly sitting where her legs crossed. He smiled at himself before turning back to Hsiao.

("Nerd.") - She thought.

Urie kneeled before her while dipping the brush into the green paint. He took a deep but quiet breath and took her hand in his, gently moving it away from her leg. 

"Put your hands on the arm rests. This may take a while."

("I hope so") "Okay."

Hsiao put her arms on the side and leaned back on the comfortable chair, as her abdominal muscles involuntarily flexed. Urie seemed to like that, as a painter, this was easier to paint on. He drew the stems and leaves of a few flowers on her stomach, before moving the brush-tip over her chest. 

"It doesn't tickle, right?"

"Not at all."

Hsiao tried her best to make her voice sound huskier, but her excitement showed through despite that. 

Another green leaf appeared on her breast in a minute. Then another one. Urie appeared to be as concentrated as always, but the redness didn't leave his cheeks. When he was finally ready with the green colour, he switched to blue, and now petals started appearing everywhere as well. Then red blossoms and yellow ones too. Hsiao looked at his every single movement and the lines appearing on her clear skin, as the painter's movements became more and more precise and confident. The Taiwanese took a deep breath, despite that seemingly breaking his focus. She wanted to be brave.

"Can you draw some more of the purple ones?"

"I'm afraid I ran out of space, Hsiao." - he was as honest as he was oblivious. Her chest and abs were already covered with paint. 

"I can make some more space."

She gently pushed his hand, holding the brush, away from her body, and reached with one hand to the bra hook. Before he had time to react, Urie heard the small clicking sound and saw her pull the bra straps slowly down, revealing more of her shoulders, until the bra was barely covering her breasts. He was still startled but his instinct was stronger - he used his other hand to keep the bra in place. Urie gulped and asked:

"Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"I am."

"I don't want it to be awkward between us."

"You are simply painting, and I am your model. Don't worry."

He hesitated. She sighed and relaxed her arms back on the arm rests. 

"Take it off, Urie-san."

He looked into her grey eyes again and slowly got closer to her. He gently pulled the bra away, no longer trying to avoid looking at her bare skin. He also tried to not smudge the already drawn around the edges flowers, but it was difficult as his hand was trembling. He revealed the stark beauty of her breasts just inches away from his face. Urie let the bra fall to the side of the chair as he remained just as close, the warmth of his breath hitting the skin of her bosom. His fingers trailed the stem of another flower on her left breast before the brush followed suit, creating small purple petals all around. Hsiao's breathing altered between composed and completely hectic, but so did Urie's hand movements. He was careful not to touch too close to her nipples that had become more aroused as he moved. She tracked him with eyes but so did he, occasionally looking up to her. In an attempt to paint under her boobs, he got so close that his eyes could notice her skin getting goosebumps. He smirked before looking up once again,just to see Hsiao with lips just subtly parted, before she bit the lower one. 

Urie finally finished the other flower on her breasts and rested his hands next to hers on the arm rests, lifting himself up, his eyes almost reaching the level of hers. He smiled, this time the expression lacked any sort of awkwardness. Urie quickly closed in on Hsiao, shortening the distance between their lips. As he felt her breath on his face, he asked:

"Is this professional?"

"No."

She lifted her hands up and cupped his cheeks slowly and softly before leaning closer and kissing him carefully, to which he replied with a more confident kiss. Hsiao's hand moved along his neck and rested on his shoulders as he got closer and leaned on her knees, deepening the kiss. She felt Urie become more initiative, moving his hand along her arm, up and down, then the other one between her thighs, just gently caressing the bare skin, coincidentally or not on the same place like last night. Hsiao parted their lips for a short moment before pecking his again, then once more, giving him quick and gentle kisses while caressing his neck. She pulled him up a bit, till he was leaning over her and finally gathered the courage to become more playful, touching his tongue with hers. He returned the favour and explored her mouth thoroughly, hungrily, as if his life depended on it. 

When they finally parted lips they were breathless, Hsiao even more than him. They smiled at each other while remaining just as close. Urie tried to say something, but she just pressed her lips hard against his to make him go quiet. While she caressed his face, Urie took initiative and pulled her from her chair, using only one hand to lift her up, so she could cross her long legs behind his back, as he held her by her hips and butt, gently squeezing the soft skin. Their kisses became more and more intense and the small groans became inevitable. She went as far as to bite Urie's lip, gently pulling it before giggling and hugging him tightly, all the while kissing the side of his neck. Urie moved the girl in his arm till she felt comfortable against his muscular but thin frame. He then sat on the sofa himself, and let Hsiao take the upper hand, and so she did. She grinded her body confidently on his, chest against chest, lips against lips. Hsiao slowly got lower and lower, ghosting kisses up and down his neck, till she hit a dead end - the collar of his sweater. She bit her lip and rested her hands on his thighs, near his crotch. 

"May I?" - she asked with a seemingly innocent gaze.

"Please..." - he whispered before pulling her for a rather rough kiss, pecking her lips numerous times and biting them whenever he got the chance. It was just a few minutes and he felt hooked already.

She nodded softly before pulling the sweater up and taking it completely off his body, revealing his muscular chest and abs. She kissed him intensely again, before randomly deciding to tease him some more.

"Squad Leader, you are very tense. Allow me to relieve the pressure ..." - she slowly kissed and then licked his neck - "... a bit?"

Urie blushed even more, it was hardly possible to become redder at this point. He took a deep breath before responding, this time confidently. 

"That's a command. Just be careful with the flowers." - he smiled and kissed her ear softly, returning the favour by licking her earlobe seductively as well.

"I will obey the command, Senpai..." - she whispered before slowly moving her lips down to his collarbones and chest, spending enough time to leave a few hickeys on his pectorals. All the while, her right hand rested on his crotch, feeling something moving and becoming bigger under her touch. Her other hand moved slowly long his abs, feeling him up with her nails and fingertips, scratching the hard skin. She eventually reached the area above his belt with her kisses, and left another hickey along his v-line. During all of this, Urie was carefully looking at her and letting out a content growl every now and then, along with a command occasionally: "Up", "Lower", "Mmm, Hsiao..."

Hsiao was feeling rather adventurous today. She was already achieving the goal she had in mind, she had the man she dreamed about under her touch. Now she wanted to...

"Urie, let me thank you for yesterday. I want to make you feel as special as I did yesterday..."

"Hsiao..."

His answer lied in the deep kiss that followed this short exchange. He held her close for maybe a full minute, playing with her tongue and releasing all the sexual tension he had felt until now. Her hands moved quickly, and he helped her as well with the taking off of his belt and pants. He was left in his underwear which made him feel rather vulnerable, but Hsiao's confident actions made him feel at ease. She fell on her knees as he sat back again, and her lips immediately found their way to the top of his undies that continually rose. She gently breathed on top of it, before releasing a hungry growl and licking it, planting soft kisses on the tip of his member through the cloth. Eventually her impatience increased and she took even the undies off, leaving him stark nude in front of her. He was just like he looked like in her dreams, except a thousand times more real. She slowly took his dick in her left hand and pressed the tip on her tongue, only to receive a contented moan from her man. She slowly licked the tip, planting slow kisses and sucking on the head patiently, while her hand moved along the shaft. 

Urie's eyes rolled back into his skull when she went deeper on him, feeling the tip of his member hit the top of her mouth and then her throat. He moaned harder as she gasped for air a second later, before Hsiao giggled and got back to sucking Urie off. She spat on the side of his dick and slurped it all off, leaving it well moistened and smooth, covered in her saliva.

"Urie..."

"My ... my turn... Hsiao-chan"

Urie was grasping for air as well, as the young girl under him didn't stop the rapid movements of her hand as she spoke, combining the gentle vibrations of her voice with her confident touch. He dropped all honorifics and formalities. He wanted her and he wanted her now. But first... 

"Turn around, Ching-Li."

He knew that by using her name she could make her even more excited. she looked at him surprised, but smiled and jumped on top of him, grinding against him as she kissed his neck, before he groaned and kissed her lips, feeling their warmth, while his hand found its way between her legs, inside her shorts. He helped her sit in front of his member on the sofa, while his one hand touched her private parts with intense care, and the other one fondled her breasts, no longer caring about the entirety of the painted flowers.

His kisses left Hsiao's sweet plump lips and moved to the base of her neck and her back as he kept the complete control of his hands over her body. She shivered and moaned under his touch while he licked and sucked the soft skin around her neck. He felt the little bumps over her kakuhou, located at the same place as his, the upper part of the mid-back. He gave special attention to this place and licked and kissed it intensely, much to the liking of the young woman. Hsiao moaned out his name while moving her butt along his member, up and down, slowly and obediently, while simultaneously enjoying him getting handsy and fingering her with one finger already.

"Mmm..."

"I want you..."

"I want you, Urie."

She turned her head sideways and reached for his lips, and he didn't deny her. The kiss was long and passionate, so by the end of it, Hsiao was already stark nude as well, her shorts and undies lying on the floor. She climbed over his tight frame once again and rubbed her lower lips against his dick, moaning into his ear while scratching his chest and lower back. 

"Take me, Urie... Please..."

"Hsiao..."

Urie moved his hand to adjust his member inside her very slowly, only the tip immersing itself softly inside her tight walls. An impatient growl from Hsiao followed, and she pressed harder, tightening her walls around him and starting to move very slowly and lightly, becoming used to his girth and length. She moaned for a while against his lips, before he took possession of her mouth again and licked her lips hungrily while moaning as well. 

"You are beautiful, Hsiao-chan..." he whispered as he sped up, all the while enjoying the view of her moving against him obediently to his heart's extent.

"Mmm, Urie..."

His thrusts became harder and deeper, and Hsiao scratched Urie accordingly. She accidentally stuck her nails in one of his old scars and felt a small speck of blood appear on his lower back. She rushed to stop her movements and say she was sorry, but he kissed her roughly and smiled at her as he kept her close and rammed her pussy with a new-found passion. She regained composture and slid her hips back and forth harder, before Urie's lips explored what they have always wanted - her breasts. He was careful not to ruin the flowers but still sucked on her nipples intensely as she pulled his hair. Both of them growled, moaned and grunted in pleasure as skin hit skin, and lips met lips.

"Hsiao, I am... "

"Me too... " - Hsiao understood him. She was also getting near and sped up her movements before releasing a very quiet moan in his ear, letting him have his final thrusts inside her, while her walls clenched against his member. Urie was not too fast, and while Hsiao was orgasming, she had enough time to turn over and lie on the couch before he released a hot load on her tummy, the white substance dripping from his tip on top of her belly and pussy. She panted in pleasure as her hands remained on his hips, and his gently caressed her cheek. When she finally took her needed rest, she took some of his cum with her finger and spread it along her lips, then took more and let it drop on her tongue. She smiled as she contentedly swallowed his substance before her man pulled her up by her elbows and gave her a deep, long and passionate kiss, while touching her lower lips still excitedly. He smiled and blushed, sitting down on the couch, with Hsiao getting closer and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Is everything okay?~" she gently whispered in his ear before kissing it softly.

"No."

His reply surprised her, but he quickly pulled her for another kiss before tracing the remaining flowers on her body with his hand.

"It's not okay. It's perfect, Miss Superior Peacekeeper Hsiao."

She blushed and giggled from the surprising words. She replied to his series of kisses with just as many.

"Hey." - Hsiao whispered to his lips.

"Hm?"

"Can I be your model some other time too?"

Urie smiled and kissed her once more, before helping her dress up, not leaving her skin untouched or unkissed for a second. This was the start of something pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-fic was inspired by a Tumblr headcanon. I adore this pairing quite much and I hope their characters as portrayed in the fic appeal to you as well ^^


End file.
